The operation of a drill to form a borehole can be noisy, especially in a confined area such as an underground mine. A substantial part of the noise generated during drilling arises from the relatively rapid rotation of the drilling element used to form the borehole. It would thus be advantageous to abate this noise in a simple and cost-effective manner, and with minimal increase in effort by the operator of the drill.